


The Homestuck Poetry Collection

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamzee

I will sing the evil siren song  
Call the wicked call  
I will speak the bad enchantments  
And then I'll kill you all

I will dance the evil tango  
And when I reel you in  
I will keep the midnight dance beat  
On a drum made of your skin

I will draw the evil sketches  
Of things crawling in the mud  
And I'll paint the wicked pictures  
With their dank and dusty blood

I will make my special stardust  
For that I'll grind your bones  
And I'll make some ugly music  
From your muscles' creaks and groans

For I'm a wretched evil thing  
That's never seen the sky  
All hope I will extinguish  
'Till your very soul shall die


	2. In the Land of Brains and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi X Sollux: a sadstuck

She was _so_ out of there.   
Pchoooooooooooooooo!  
Skirts swirling,  
hair flowing,  
the Witch of Life  
gracefully arrived  
in the Land of Brains and Fire.

Shaking with excitement,  
she knocked on his hive door.  
No one.

How rude, to keep a lady waiting.  
Fine, she would show herself in.  
One strong kick, and that cardboard-thin door  
couldn't resist her -EXCIT-EM-ENT.

The door swung open with a creak.  
A scene of desolation  
greeted her eyes.  
A hive mainframe  
scattered and broken,  
toppled like a tower of Jenga blocks.  
Glass from the broken windows  
mixed with tiny corpses of dead bees,  
a handful of purple confetti.  
The shiny silver alchimeter,  
splattered with honey and blood.  
Amber and mustard.  
Gold and mud.

On top of the alchimeter  
was a boy.

An obviously dead yellow-blood,  
sith two sets of horns,  
and mismatched shoes.  
Sollux Captor.

 _No_.

Something had been stolen from her,  
something precious and she didn't know what.  
This boy had died to save her life.  
She would never know him.  
That's not how it's supposed to happen!

 _No_.

Blood spilled from his mouth;  
his death must have been painful.  
Had her lusus done that?  
For the first time ever,  
a wave of revulsion  
for her fishy companion  
rose within her.  
Guilt.

She bent over him,  
examining his blank, dead eyes,  
her hand on his chest,  
imagining a fluttering pulse there,  
as if he were even now in his last minutes.  
He was still warm.

If she had come in time…  
what would she have done?

She kissed him.

His lips were soft and tasted of blood,  
a rusty iron tang.  
But his last breath was already gone.

This was stupid, she was stupid.  
his blood coated her lips.  
She couldn't wish him back to life,  
but she tried anyway.  
At her lonely call, perhaps her hero would come  
even from beyond the grave.


	3. She'll Reach for Him No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Equius: S33k the Highb100d. Meowrails. Sadstuck.

The Bard of Rage was at the door  
The Rogue Of Heart upon the floor  
Her moirail dead, his heart no more  
Would beat with hers in time four/four  
She reached for him  
Her hand was sure  
But now she'll reach no more, no more  
But now she'll reach no more

The Bard of Rage not Faygo-dazed  
By her pleas he was unfazed  
To tear with claw and rip apart  
His cruelty had become an art  
His solution was the darkest start:  
Send her to Hell  
And do it well  
She'll reach for him no more, no more  
She'll reach for him no more


	4. The Terrible Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stanza per Alternian (post-scratch/alpha) troll. Works in each troll's blood colour, trolltag, title, and star sign.

Karkat is the Knight of Blood  
With Terezi he's in love  
He's a Cancer, she's a Libra  
CarcinoGeneticist sure does need her  
Though his blood is mutant red  
His caps-lock font is grey as death  
While "our troll hero" he may be  
He'll annoy you almost certainly  
(He's all bark and his words bite  
Because he always loves a fight)

Terezi is the Seer of Mind  
She's judge, jury, and each side  
GallowsCalibrator is her tag  
She punishes plushies who've been bad  
Because of Vriska she can't see  
Her dragon lusus set her free  
Her color is a nice turquoise  
With a rocket pack she flies  
Her and Karkat's weird relation  
Is made of violent altercations  
Yet it's neither spade nor club  
Perhaps a heart? I guess "true love"

Vriska is a fan of eights  
Thief of Light, she lies in wait  
Deadly as the Scorpio  
She catches prey and won't let go  
Her blood is blueberry bubble gum  
She thinks that meddling is fun  
She calls herself arachnidsGrip  
Her lusus was a spider-thing  
She spades adiosToreador  
Her anger he cannot ignore  
Miss Marquise Spinneret Mindfang  
The God Tier trembles at her hand

Tavros, Tauros, adios  
He whom Vriska "loves" the most  
He was paralyzed for years  
That's the fault of Vriska dear  
(Equius made for him some feet  
Robotic limbs are sure and fleet)  
While he was the Page of Breath  
At her hands he met his death  
He bled out a chocolate brown  
Was dead before he hit the ground  
His dream was to one day fly  
But as Vriska lives, so he must die

Aradia, the psychic ghost  
She can fly and she can float  
ApocalypseArisen lived though dead  
Robot frog, then God Tier instead  
Her blood is low and red as rust  
Over which Equius made a fuss  
First Aries and now Maid of Time  
She stopped Bec Noir in his very prime  
But she's been alone for way too long  
So, "Bye now," and let's be gone

Equius worships things that neigh  
Beasts of the hoof and of the hay  
Someone of his rank and class  
Should not act so like an ass  
This blue blood breaks all the bows  
Not to mention people's bones  
The Heir of Void is void of teeth  
Though not completely, some relief  
He loves his little moirail dear  
For other quadrants he does fear  
Always deferring to the queen  
Beautiful, graceful, Feferi

Abdicated the empress to-be  
A purple blood who loves the sea  
She became the Witch of Life  
Eridan wanted her as a wife  
(Ugh! The quadrants, oh please no!)  
But she had to let him go  
CuttlefishCuller was her tag  
She GLUBbed her way onto the land  
As Pisces, cared for Gl'bgolyb  
A giant monster lusus king

Eridan, the Prince of Hope,  
Was really quite a boring dope  
Aquarius to the very end  
With "white magic" killed his friends  
The stupid purple-blooded jerk  
Doesn't know how kindness works  
And yet he tried to date ol' Sol  
Bet you can guess how that one goes  
caligulasAquarium flirts on and on  
By evil undone, he's now dead and gone

Sollux has bipolar fits  
Is a prophet with a lisp  
His blue-red 3D glasses hide  
Mustard blood and empty eyes  
Of course he is a Gemini  
The Mage of Doom is sure he'll die  
He believes in twinArmageddons  
When good has lost and bad has won  
He is one of Karkat's pals  
So Nepeta ships them up and down

The Rogue of Heart's a Leo gal  
Loves all things that purr and meow  
Nepeta Leijon hearts her hat  
And puns and things that include cats  
ArsenicCatnip is her tag  
Nothing ever makes her mad  
She is romantic, thinks of love  
Paints a shipping wall in blood  
And like Kanaya, watches for  
Secrets other trolls ignore

Kanaya is the Sylph of Space  
In the sky, Virgo's her place  
She's the master of the saw  
Everyone holds her in awe  
And yet she is a fashion queen  
Who always keeps her t-shirts clean  
Wears her trademark jade-green gloss  
GrimAuxiliatrix is the boss  
She kicked Gamzee in the crotch,  
Killed Eridan when hope was lost

Gamzee is a Capricorn  
Two trolls wish he'd not been born  
At first was "chill" but then went mad  
The consequence is really bad  
He killed Nepeta with a club  
Spilled her precious olive blood  
Though in Equius he'd met his match  
For purple blood, he didn't fight back  
Now terminallyCapricious only tries  
To drink trolls' blood and steal their lives  
The Bard of Rage now runs amuck  
A warning HONK! And then good luck…  
The most important player is him  
But in this game, no one can win.


	5. Old Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Doc Scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Old Scratch" is one of the names of the Devil.

Cruel words in clever disguise,  
Smooth tongue tells honeyed lies.  
With a firm but subtle hand,  
He buries heads under the sand.

Will this be the death of me?  
That by these words the truth concealed,  
Shall lead me out into the night,  
And far from all that's good and right.


	6. Try Not To Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Gamzee blackroom.

Try not to kill me, my love.  
You may stab me with your words,  
tear me with your hate,  
burn me with your rage,  
freeze me with your fear,  
smother me with hope;  
but try not to kill me, my love.  
No other girl  
would let you do this.

Try not to kill me, my love.  
You may lead me to the dark,  
take away my joy,  
and rip me with your pain,  
But in spite of the many arrows piercing me,  
my heart beats on;  
my blood drips with every breath.  
But no other girl  
could make it through this.


	7. We Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leijon solidarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original artwork](http://rogueofheart.deviantart.com/art/We-Three-325381544?q=gallery%3ARogueOfHeart%2F33328501&qo=45).

Only we know the trouble we’ve known,  
the trouble that comes when our hearts never roam.  
We’ve bound them to him and we’ve bound them fast,  
our own very lives this love will outlast.

Our love is beautiful, patient and strong;  
we are the ones who were here all along;  
and yet his head turns not to us but to her,  
and our tears fall like rain on our own golden fur.

No one must know of our trouble, our pain;  
he loved us once before and may someday again.  
We fix our eyes on his face and our hearts on the stars,  
bind our fates together and hold prayers in our paws.

And when nothing is left but this hope in our hearts,  
we pick up the pieces that were torn apart;  
our burdens to share with no one but each other,  
the three of us together holding on to one another.

Yes, together we’ll stand and together we’ll be:  
damaged but strong, forever we three.


	8. The Wilting Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk!Rose poem.

I don't know... hic...  
how I got here.  
Yeshterday  
*yesserday  
*yeshterday  
I was...  
in my house  
in the trees  
with the stream running under it  
all loud and rushy  
like the waves of time crashing down  
like someone turnped the sea of vodka  
uppside downways and...  
did I ever tell you...  
that my mother drank  
a little bit?  
...Hic.  
Jusht a little bit of wine,  
shome gin,  
shome vodka,  
shome whishkey.  
Whishkey, ehehe.  
Wish key.  
 _My_ wish key.  
I geuss  
*gueuss  
I geuss this wash  
like that water  
always falling  
it washnt gonna have a ghosht cat  
princess charming  
thing  
to save it.  
Hitting the ground  
wash pretty fucking inevitable  
now that i think about it.  
She wash just lonely,  
my mother.  
I don't blame her.  
Hic.


	9. Electric Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Rose entry to the Medium.

The meteors are coming.  
I can see them pounding the earth  
and smashing the trees,  
giant flaming fingers kneading  
a tray of cold and unyielding brown dough.  
The earth shakes,  
like a dog trying to fling away  
a persistent flea,  
but I am clinging to its fur with all my will,  
this laptop my life preserver.  
I am tied to one thin cord,  
this electricity that is my only attachment  
to my friends,  
the game that will save my life,  
and the world.  
So thin and sharp and tenuous  
is this cobweb-thin wire....  
 _the lights go out_.


	10. I'm 0kay

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

I'm 0kay.

Keep my head above water, breathe.

...I'm still here.

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

I'm

dying.

 

A stretching of arms,  
a reaching of hands,  
a green light grasped between fingers,  
like salvation itself,  
I'm still in here,  
I'm still here,  
don't leave me,  
don't leave me!

I rise up,  
out of stone,  
out of chains  
out of quiet, purple, dark,  
out of this metal body,  
out of this empty prison,  
out of ribbets  
and rivets  
and blue, bloody ribbons.  
I shed my death,  
I shed the past,  
I shed my fear,  
 _I'm  
still  
ALIVE_.


	11. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disciple/Signless reincarnation sadstuck.

I have been waiting for so long.

I died frozen in the moment where  
my soul yearned for you the most,  
and in the cold void of death remained so.  
Eternally trapped as if in the cold and dank cave  
I was thrown into, the morning of your execution,  
bound hand and foot with biting ropes,  
unable to see or to smell you near,  
but I could hear your screams.

Somehow, I dragged and clawed  
my immobile form  
through the centuries,  
like I had pulled myself inch by painful inch  
across the gritty ground  
rubbing my skin raw,  
trying to reach the window of my cell  
to see you one last time before it was all over,  
following the dusty pulse of a heart,  
which I knew was, in truth,  
already gone.

In the dark,  
I heard my own name.  
Meulin!  
Your voice burst upon me like  
a glorious, jubilant explosion,  
like the sunrise we watched  
the morning that we had lain together for the first time,  
the moment we realised  
we were not bound by any laws and we were  
free, free, free!  
My heart nearly burst  
as my lungs expanded as widely as they could,  
pressing everything else aside,  
and the breath that I took to answer you  
was the breath of life itself.

Then,  
in a terrible, burning flash of white light,  
which hurt more than my own swift death,  
I found myself thrust violently back  
into the physical world,  
a helpless grub once more,  
and utterly alone.  
It was then that I learned why  
grubs cry and scream  
as if their hearts have been ripped out  
whole, bloody, and raw.  
They have.

The memories slipped away,  
until, one day,  
I heard once again  
your voice.  
The words were like muddy footprints,  
sloppy, overlaid with those of another,  
or like clouds of smoke exhaled  
on a cold winter’s day.  
I knew then that I had never lost  
your heartbeat all along,  
and now,  
here,  
was the pulse.

O, my heart!

When you spoke again,  
you used my new name, Nepeta,  
and I was forced to call you Karkat,  
and you did not know me anymore.

But I am still here.


	12. The Rogue of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Nepeta.

i am the one who is always there  
with my wide-open grin and my hat-flattened hair  
i am the one who learnt how to love  
through all the years, it's all i've dreamt of

i am the one who will not hide away  
i want to be with you, your danger to face  
i am the one who will stand by your side  
i will fight every terror that makes you try to hide

i am the one who can taste all the stars  
the one i love is near but to reach you is far  
i am the one who will always love you  
for i'm the rogue of heart and that's what i do


	13. Serenade for the Requited Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Ship

Her eyes are full of light,  
glowing green as silken emeralds,  
their breathing, slow, warm, honeyed,  
the air singing and purring  
with rhythm of heart and blood and life  
together intermingled as elixir, ambrosia.  
Soft fingers stroke down supple skin,  
tongues of velvet gliding like water over stone,  
small points of heat at every juncture of their bodies.   
His eyes, too, are like rubies,  
and the treasure they find in each other  
is a treasure belonging to the soul.


	14. Comforting the Signless (a sonnet)

Perhaps your dreams were not meant for this era  
For though your thoughts are noble and kind  
The people you preach to believe you in error  
And say you're a liar not fit for this time. 

Well, in your dreams is the future I want to keep  
Yet nature's wildest of children have I become  
So sing me your wisdom as I'm falling asleep  
And preach to the world your vision of love. 

I will search for a thousand, a million days as  
You have preached and you've prayed for thousands of nights  
And perhaps between us somewhere in this land  
We will raise an army, and carry the fight. 

And when I am laid in the grave beside you  
I'll know others revere you just as I do.


End file.
